


Operation: Tiny Shorts

by spoon_chan_does_fics



Series: Operation: Tiny Human [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Scenarios, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoon_chan_does_fics/pseuds/spoon_chan_does_fics
Summary: Some never seen before stuff from the storyOperation: Tiny Human
Relationships: Arcee & You, Bulkhead & You, Bumblebee & You, Optimus Prime & You, Original Cybertronian Character(s) & Original Cybertronian Character(s), Original Cybertronian Character(s) & Reader, Original Cybertronian Character(s) & You, Ratchet & You
Series: Operation: Tiny Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. A/N: Information

Hello there! I'm assuming that you've come from the work "Operation: Tiny Human" right? If not, then you should totally check it out as this would directly be connected to that story. Here's some stuff you should know :)

1\. Like in the story, there will be little to no romance here

2\. I probably won't be making works that'll include spoilers of the story. But if I do, I'll be sure to give you a heads up

3\. You may request a oneshot/headcanon/imagine as long as you specify what you want in this order:

_What characters would you like to request? (Ex. Ratchet, Reader (You), Silverstone, etc.)_  
_What would you like the scenario to be? (Ex. Silverstone's reaction to snow)_  
_What form of writing do you want the scenario to be in? (Ex. Headcanons)_

4\. I might post some references of what my original character look like on here

5\. The dumb O:TH stuff is going on here

6\. I'm definitely going to continue to make incorrect quotes here

7\. I'm also going to post O:TH memes here 

Annnd I think that's it for now. I'll probably update this when I get more ideas.


	2. Incorrect Quotes (#1)

Silverstone: Could you at least share?  
[Y/N]: What is this? Communism?

Miko: Yo, how much money do you have?  
[Y/N]: 69 cents  
Miko: AYEE, you know what that means?  
[Y/N]: *gets choked up* I don’t have enough money for chicken nuggets

Officer: Next please  
Silverstone in her holoform: Hello  
Officer: Ma’am, this is a mug shot  
Silverstone: A mug shot? I don’t even drink coffee

[Y/N]: Ratchet, look, it’s the good kush  
Ratchet: This is the dollar store, how good can it be?

[Y/N]: Hey, I’m lesbian  
Silverstone: I thought you were American

Silverstone: *says something*  
The Autobots: Why you always lying?

Bulkhead: Happy crimus...  
Bulkhead: It’s crismun…  
Bulkhead: Merry crisis  
Bulkhead: Merry chrysler

Miko to Raf: All I wanna tell you is school’s not important. Be whatever you wanna be. If you wanna be a dog? ...RUFF. You know?

Jack: *pours water onto Miko’s face*  
Miko: Hello?

Set during Chapter 2 of O:TH  
[Y/N]: *enters the car*  
Silverstone: Haha look at this loser with no friends

Raf: Mothertrucker, dude, that hurt like a butt cheek on a stick

Miko: Boo  
Jack: AHH! Stahhp. I coulda dropped my croissant

Bumblebee: Road work ahead? Uh yeah, I sure hope it does

Arcee: Morning  
Optimus: Morning  
Ratchet: Morning  
Jack: You all sound depressed. Why don’t you spice it up a bit?  
Wheeljack: MORNING SHITHEADS!!

Ratchet: Silverstone killed my assistant  
[Y/N]: Understandable. Have a nice day

Silverstone: *is now a part of the team*  
Arcee: My disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined

Silverstone: *doesn’t want to talk about her past*  
Optimus: I’m gonna do what’s called a pro gamer move

[Y/N]: *asks Silverstone about her past*  
Silverstone: Now imma just pretend I didn’t hear that

[Y/N]: *joins the team*  
Ratchet: Ah shit, here we go again

Bulkhead: Truth or dare?  
Arcee: Neither  
Bulkhead: But-  
Arcee: Did I stutter?


	3. Team Prime's Reaction to You Whistling (Headcanons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you know how in Chapter 8, the reader whistles to get Jack's and Miko's attention, right? Well I thought it would be funny if the Autobots didn't know what whistling is so I decided to put it in headcanons.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Silverstone

-She’s confused when she first hears it  
-You were just practicing your whistling while hanging out with her  
-Silverstone ignores it at first but when she hears more of it, she becomes annoyed  
-Will ask you “what in Primus is that noise??”  
-After a moment of processing, you laugh and told her that you were whistling  
-Still confused so you have to explain it to her  
-Once she gets it, she’s just like “oh...ok”  
-You offer to whistle a small tune and she didn’t mind  
-Actually likes it when you whistle a nice tune  
-Even if she doesn’t know what the song is or if you just made it up, she still finds it soothing  
-One time you decided to prank her by whistling really loud with your fingers  
-She accidentally honked the car really loud as well  
-Let’s just say...she didn’t let you inside the car for a week  
-Still gets flashbacks to the time you pranked her whenever you whistle

Optimus Prime

-He’s also confused when he first hears it  
-Thinks that there’s something wrong with his body  
-He doesn’t get annoyed but he’s curious of where it’s coming from  
-When Optimus finds out that it’s coming from you, he questions you about it out of curiosity  
-Honestly I don’t think he really minds that much  
-But please whistle a tune  
-He likes it  
-If the tune is catchy, there’s a slim chance where he might tap his finger to the beat of it  
-The first time he heard you whistle really loudly was when you trying to get the other human kids attention  
-He’s surprised that something as small as whistling can be really loud  
-Maybe even louder than a car honk  
-You humans never fail to surprise him, even if it’s just in little ways

Ratchet

-Is immediately annoyed when he hears it  
-He already has to deal with Miko’s loud guitar  
-Will demand for that infuriating noise to stop  
-You realize what’s going on and a mischievous grin appears  
-Ratchet doesn’t like the look of that  
-You begin to whistle a tune to purposely annoy him  
-He’s begging for Primus to smite him already  
-He ends up storming off to do some other work while you giggle your ass off  
-When he hears a really loud whistle, however, he almost snaps whatever he’s holding in half  
-Not only was it so damn loud, but it was also at a high pitch  
-Ends up banning whistling in the base  
-But every once in a while, you would do it behind his back

Bumblebee

-EXCITED BB OML  
-Bro you can whistle and he can whistle  
-THE WHISTLE DUO  
-The two of you would constantly exchange whistles at each other  
-It ends up being a minor whistling competition  
-You two would constantly annoy Ratchet and it’s hilarious  
-One time during a whistling competition, you whistled so hard and so much that you got really lightheaded and you both had to stop  
-Ratchet scolds the both of you and bans whistling competitions  
-The first time you whistle really loud around him, Bumblebee really likes it  
-He encourages you to do it again and see if you can whistle even louder  
-Ratchet bans that as well

Bulkhead

-Bulkhead thinks it’s cool  
-(Though it’s nowhere as cool as Miko’s guitar)  
-Like Optimus, he doesn’t mind it as much  
-Though when you whistle a tune, he’ll eventually hum it with you  
-He’s pretty much like that one uncle that supports whatever you’re doing and thinks it’s cool  
-Although if you start to get light headed because of it, he will encourage you to stop and take a break  
-His reaction to you whistling really loudly caught him a bit off guard, but now he thinks it’s even more cooler  
-Still not as cool as Miko’s guitar though

Arcee

-She doesn’t really have a reaction to it  
-Arcee just thinks it’s alright and neat  
-Will honestly vibe with you when you whistle a tune  
-After getting really lightheaded during your whistle battle with Bumblebee, she starts to supervise you whenever you’re whistling with him  
-After a whistling session, she always advises you to drink water  
-Stay hydrated kids  
-When you whistled loudly, she thinks that it would be perfect as an emergency call whenever you’re with her on a dangerous mission


End file.
